ABC Lima Dasar Ala Kru Topi Jerami
by Fei Mei
Summary: Luffy yang bosan mengajak teman-temannya untuk main ABC lima dasar! Bagaimana jalannya permainan tersebut? Warning: slight yaoi Zoro x Sanji, ONESHOT


**Disclaimer**: Oda Eiichiro

**Warning**: Author sudah lama tidak ikut fandom ini. Jadi yang author tahu Straw Hat adalah: Luffy, Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Usopp, Chopper, Robin, Brook, Frank. Jika ternyata One Piece yang sekarang anggota Straw Hat sudah bertambah, mohon maaf sebesarnya.

.

.

**ABC Lima Dasar Ala Kru Topi Jerami**

**by Fei Mei**

.

.

"Woooiii! Gue bosen nih!" seru Luffy tiba-tiba.

Hari itu sangat cerah, matahari bersinar sangat terik. Saking cerahnya hari itu, mungkin Tony Tony Chopper bisa saja menjadi rusa bakar (karena matahari begitu terik #dor). Walau hari cerah, hati Luffy sedang mendung. Kok bisa? Ya penyebabnya adalah dia bosan, mau alasan apa lagi? #plak

"Kita main ABC LIMA DASAR yuk!" ajak Luffy pada seluruh kru Topi Jerami.

"Hah? Memangnya masih jaman apa main begituan?!" sontak Zoro berseru.

"Ya gapapa lah! Soalnya anak-anak jaman sekarang pada hobi main game elektronik, kita harus kembali membudidayakan permainan tradisional (?) ini!" jawab Luffy.

"Lu kira ikan lele apa yang dibudidayakan?" tanya Sanji jengkel sambil memukul kepala Luffy dengan seekor ikan lele.

"Pokoknya gue mau main permainan itu!" rengek Luffy yang mulai berlinang air mata sambil mengguling-gulingkan tubuhnya di lantai. "Main! Main! Maaiiinn!"

"Yaudah deh, daripada dia ngambek mulu..." ujar Nami mengalah. "Yang mau ikut main siapa aja nih? Angkat tangan ya!"

Ternyata seluruh anggota Topi Jerami mengangkat tangan mereka, kecuali Usopp, Franky dan Brook. Brook menyatakan bahwa ia lebih ingin mengahbiskan waktunya untuk bermain musik daripada main permainan gaje bin ajaib itu. Franky pun ternyata ingin memeriksa kapal mereka yang akhir-akhir ini berlayar dengan cukup lambat. Usopp ingin bersemedi, jangan tanya kenapa. Hal ini amat sangat disayangkan Luffy, karena sang kapten sebelumnya sudah berpikir bahwa ketiga temannya tersebut pasti akan menjadi teman bermain yang seru dalam permainan ini. Huh, baiklah, main dengan apa adanya saja yakni dengan Zoro, Nami, Sanji, Chopper, dan Robin.

"Ayo kita mulai!" seru Luffy, lalu ia mendelik pada Chopper. "Chopper, kau tidak bisa ikut main ini!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" tanya Chopper bingung.

"Kan nama permainannya ABC Lima Dasar, berarti hanya boleh dimainkan oleh yang jari pada setiap tangannya berjumlah lima!" ujar Luffy seenaknya. Dasar sotoy, memangnya peraturan macam itu ada ditulis di undang undang apa? Sungguh ter-la-lu!

Lalu Chopper pun mengalah, ia pun keluar dari lingkaran para peserta yang akan memainkan permainan ini.

"Kita mulai dari nama buah yah!" kata Luffy lagi. "ABC lima daaaasar!"

"Huruf D!" seru Nami. "Hmm...buah dangka!"

"Hah? Buah nangka kali itu!" seru Zoro. Ckckck, Nami cantik-cantik tapi otaknya gimana gitu ya... "Gue jawab buah Delima."

"Devil Fruit! Devil Fruit! Devil Fruit!" seru Luffy sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Sekali aja bisa kali jawabnya..." gumam Sanji yang duduk tepat di sebelah pemuda bertopi jerami itu. "Hmm...buah dada!"

"Sanji, pilih satu: elu mau dicincang ato dibelah dua?" tanya Zoro yang matanya menjadi gelap sambil bersiap mencabut pedangnya.

"Loh, kan gua gak salah!" elak Sanji.

"Udahlah, gitu doang diributin..." ujar Robin menengahi. "Durian. Kategori selanjutnya nama tempat ya! ABC lima daaasar!"

"Huruf H, Hawai!" seru Nami cepat.

"Ngg...Hatimu?" jawab Sanji.

"Sanjiii..." geram Zoro. "Yang serius dong mainnya!"

"Loh, kan gua gak salah! Soalnya cintaku hanya ada di satu tempat yakni di hati Nami-san!" jawab Sanji dengan super duper gaje cetar membahana.

"Ah gua nyerah deh. Ogah gua main lagi kalo Sanji mainnya begitu," kata Zoro ngambek karena pemilik hati Sanji adalah Nami, bukan dirinya. MAAF kesalahan teknis! Maksudnya adalah karena Sanji mainnya tidak serius.

"Bilang aja kalo lu sebenernya pengen monopoliin cinta gue di hati lu..." kata Sanji sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Ng-nggak gitu kok!" elak Zoro dengan wajah merah padam sambil mikir kenapa Sanji bisa membaca perasaan hatinya yang terdalam (hah?).

"Ngaku ajaaahh~" goda Sanji yang mulai berpindah tempat duduk ke sambing pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu kooookk!" seru Zoro sambil berdiri lalu berlari pergi serta dikejar oleh Sanji. Dan adegan kejar-kejaran di pantai ala telenova pun terjadi. Mungkin mereka sedang syuting sinetron 'Sanji untuk Zoro', atau 'Cintaku bertemu di dapur', atau 'Cinta Tiga Pedang', atau sinetron-sinetron lainnya?

TUNGGU. Kenapa fict ini malah menjurus ke hubungan yaoi antara Sanji sama Zoro?!

Pokoknya karena Sanji dan Zoro masih kejar-kejaran gak jelas, pemainnya jadi berkurang. Kini tinggal Luffy, Nami, dan Robin.

"Hmm...nama tempat apa ya yang huruf depannya H? Oh, Hokkaido!" jawab Luffy yang tumben otaknya kerja bener (#plakparah).

"Kalo gitu gue akan jawab Hidup Untukmu Mati Tanpamu," jawab Robin kalem.

Krik krik krik, jangkrik lewat.

Astaga, ini ceritanya Robinnya yang stres atau apa? Yah, untung gak ada Zoro, jadi gak ada yang protes deh. Omong-omong kenapa daritadi si Zoro protes mulu ya? Apa sedang datang bulan? Atau malah sedang mengandung, makanya jadi sensi?

"WOI! GUE MASIH COWOK TULEN NORMAL!" seru Zoro tiba-tiba entah darimana marahin author. Baiklah kalau begitu

"Giliran gue yang tentuin kategori. Hmm...nama mata pelajaran!" usul Nami dengan gajenya. Tunggu, emang dia pernah sekolah? #plak "ABC lima dasaaar!"

"Huruf T! Teori Warna!" jawab Robin.

"Loh Robin, bukannya elu arkeolog ya? Kok bisa tau nama mata kuliah jurusan DKV?" tanya Nami bingung.

"Asal aja," jawab Robin. "Lu sendiri kok tau kalo itu matkul jurusan DKV?"

"Entah, dikasih tau author. BTW, kalo gitu gw jawab Tinjauan Seni Rupa Barat deh!" ujar Nami. "Giliran lu jawab, Luffy!"

"Hmm...Teori Bajak Laut!" jawab Luffy bangga.

"Hah? Pelajaran apaan tuh?" tanya Nami mengerutkan dahinya.

"Itu adalah pelajaran yang akan gue adakan saat gua membuka sekolah khusus bagi calon bajak laut!" jawab Luffy dengan pedenya gak ketulungan. "Sekarang kategorinya adalah nama sinetron ya! ABC lima dasaaarr!"

"Wih, huruf Z nih!" ujar Robin. "Hmm... 'Zoro-ku Sayang, Larilah Kau Kutangkap'!"

"Kalo gue sukanya 'Zanji untuk Zoro'!" seru Luffy.

"Gue! Gue! Gue! 'Zoro yang Tertukar'! Episodenya udah cetak rekor terbanyak loh! Sampai ber-season-season gak pernah tamat!" jawab Nami kegirangan.

"Luffffyyy...Nammiiii...Robiiiinn..." tiba-tiba ada suara geraman sangar yang terdengar. Ternyata itu adalah suara Zoro! Suara Zoro, saudara-saudara! ZORO! #plak

"Kenapa, Zoro? Lu manggil?" tanya Luffy sambil pasang muka inosen.

"JANGAN NGARANG NAMA SINETRON PAKE NAMA GUEEE!" teriak Zoro dengan cetar membahana. Luffy, Nami, dan Robin pun lari dikejar oleh Zoro yang mengayun-ayunkan ketiga pedangnya.

.

.

~Sementara itu...~

"Teriakan siapa tuh tadi?" tanya Brook. "Ganggu permainan piano gue nih!"

"Ah, paling pakaian dalam Nami dicuri Sanji lagi..." jawab Franky cuek sambil tetap memeriksa kayu kapal itu. Elah, ngapain sih kayu doang diperiksa?

"Hm?" gumam Chopper yang sedang membaca buku kedokteran di ruangan yang sama. "Kalian merasakan kapal ini bergetar tidak?"

"Iya, kayak berasa lompat-lompat gitu...gangguin aja nih, kan gua lagi bikin tugas Nirmana Datar!" keluh Usopp yang sedang berkutat dengan cat.

"Ah, paling di dek atas Luffy lagi main kejar-kejaran. Biasalah..." jawab Franky cuek.

**.**

**.**

**~TAMAT dengan ke-stress-an author~**

**.**

**.**

Jadi ceritanya Fei udah menyelesaikan pekan UTS (?) pertama Fei sebagai mahasiswi, dan terus Fei jadi stres gitu. Dan inilah buah ke-stress-an Fei #dor

Notes:  
'DKV': Desain Komunikasi Visual  
'Teori Warna', 'Tinjauan Seni Rupa Barat', dan 'Nirmana Datar': salah tiga mata kuliah jurusan DKV.  
'Matkul': Mata Kuliah

REVIEW!


End file.
